


The Wolf's Choice but instead of plot there's just more gratuitous fucking

by Tommykaine



Series: Draco and the Big Bad Wolves [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Blackmail, CBT, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied Femslash, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Werewolves, Whump, You Have Been Warned, draco whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.Set after the Battle of Hogwarts – in which instead of finding his family, Draco's attempts to flee land him straight into Fenrir's grasp. And that's where his real troubles begin...---Do you like Draco Malfoy? Do you like to read about horrible things happening to your favourite characters? Are you distraught by the fact that there are so few Fenrir/Draco fanfics? Did you read the previous story in this series and thought to yourself “man I wish there was more gratuitous smut and cruelty and much less plot”? Then oh boy is this is the fic for you!(Reading The Wolf's Choice before this is not strictly necessary, as this is basically just a collection of filth that didn't make it into the “final cut” of that one.)





	1. First Times - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Premise: this story is not really a continuation of the previous story as much as a collection of nsfw scenes that either did not fit in it or I did not have time to add them in or I only had the idea for them after it was already posted.  
> It's kinda like when mangaka make smuttier doujinshi of their own works. It's gonna be a lot more indulgent, will lack any sort of pretense of a plot, honestly it's not even going to have a specific timeline – some are set before the events of the first fic (like this one), some are basically “missing moments”, and some after the events of the first. 
> 
> So pretty much **it's porn, nothing but porn, and any sort of plot-like elements are purely incidental and only there to set the premise for more porn to happen.**
> 
> IMPORTANT: As some content warnings will vary widely between chapters I'll be adding specific ones at the top in the AN every time, but of course **Noncon Elements, Sexual Slavery and Psychological Torture** are a given. If you do not like to read about those things I would suggest not continuing any further!
> 
> **EXTRA WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:** Loss of virginity, Blackmail, Physical Violence, Threats of Violence, Forced Anal, Forced Oral. This first part only has M/M sex (there will be F/M as well in the following ones, possibly hints of F/F)

 

As Draco Malfoy escapes the castle and runs as far away from the battle as quickly as his legs can carry him, he has no idea that he's about to doom himself to a much more horrifying fate than being killed in battle.

In fact, Draco probably will never know the true extent of his misfortune.

He doesn't know that if only he had turned right at the first junction of corridors, he would have ran straight into his mother's arms.

He doesn't know that the rumble of the wall that nearly crumbled down on him as he dodged the curse of a raving Death Eater silenced the screams of his father calling out his name.

Then again, maybe it's best for him not to know how close he came to being saved, just before his life is about to be torn apart.

Maybe that's his one last ounce of luck in a sea of misfortune.

  
  


He doesn't see him before it's too late.

He had stopped against a tree to catch his breath, panting heavily. He never wanted to go into the Forbidden Forest but he hopes his parents might be there, maybe already waiting for him. He hasn't seen them in the castle and he doesn't even allow his mind to consider the fact that they might have been killed. Surely after the Dark Lord died they would have know they had to get out of there.

Draco knows his parent's aren't like his aunt Bellatrix or the Carrows, in fact their loyalty to the Death Eaters had been waning over time and the only reason they hadn't turned their backs on him earlier was that until then they believed he would win. He knows his mother in particular has never forgiven the Dark Lord for humiliating her husband and putting her son in danger. So, rather than lingering in battle and trying to kill as many people on the “other side” as possible, they surely would decide to escape. The only true loyalty a Malfoy had was to oneself and to the Malfoy line, after all.

Draco looks up and straightens himself up again once his lungs stop feeling like they're on fire. He has no need to run now, his priority is to find his parents.

He knows of the dangers lurking in the Forest, but as most of its most fearsome inhabitants seemed to have joined the battle and not have come back yet, in that moment it might be the closest thing to a safe hide-out there is around there. It certainly can't be more dangerous than being in the midst of the fight.

Unfortunately for him, in his haste to reconcile with his family and flee from there he has failed to consider one important detail.

He is far from the only one to have had that same idea.

“Fancy meeting you here, boy”.

Greyback's low rumbling voice freezes him on the spot. He turns towards him slowly, as if hoping it might have been a trick of his anxiety-ridden mind, but there he is standing in front of him. There is no mistaking that bulk, that fierce looking face with a wide sadistic grin that is all blood and sharp teeth, nor his amber eyes which almost seem to glow in excitement as the man looks at him as if he wants to eat him up.

Draco shivers at the thought. He can't help but fear that's exactly what that vile beast intends to do, now that there's no need for him to pretend they're on the same side.

“Running away from the battle, are we?”, the man says, tilting his head as his grin widens even more, looking almost like a snarl.

“A... aren't you doing the same thing?”. 

Draco wishes his voice wouldn't tremble, that he could sound and act as firm as he intended to be. He knows that he's shaking and that the man will see his fear and weakness and that only terrifies him even more.

Greyback chuckles and the only thing Draco can think of is how his teeth glisten in the moonlight – not a full moon yet, thankfully – and how much they look like fangs. He thinks of running away, but knows the other would just catch up to him in no time.

_I'm screwed_ , he realizes, feeling his blood run cold. That's it, he's going to die there, and there's nothing he can do about it but beg for mercy and hope that foul beast can be somehow persuaded to spare him. 

“This isn't my fight any more. I've got to take care of my pack”, Greyback says, raising his arms to gesture and pointing all around himself. 

Suddenly, Draco realizes just how wrong he was in assuming all wild and dangerous creatures have left the Forest as what has to be at least a dozen werewolves step out from the shadows, surrounding them. Much like Greyback they're in human form but he can tell what they are right away.

All blood drains from Draco's face and he looks at him pleadingly, too terrified to even speak.

“What's the matter boy? Scared of the big bad wolf?”, the beast asks him, and laughter erupts all around them. “Can't hide under mommy's skirt anymore, can you?”

“P-please don't kill me”.

Draco wishes he wouldn't sound so pitiful, that his voice wouldn't betray the fact that he's on the verge of tears. He wishes he could face death with courage but he's scared and alone and he doesn't want to die, oh Merlin he doesn't want to die like that, mauled by those disgusting monsters.

Greyback laughs even harder and Draco can no longer hold back his tears, and when the man starts to approach him he cannot stop himself from running even if he knows it's futile, sprinting as if his life depended on it – and it probably does.

He doesn't even make it halfway back to the entrance of the Forest before he is vehemently shoved against the ground by the weight of the wolf, his loud panting against his ear as he screams in terror. He claws at the ground in an idle attempt to pull himself out of his grasp but Greyback is pinning him down and shoving his face against the dirt, muffling his cries.

Draco feels his breath on his neck and he freezes in place, thinking  _this is it, oh no he's going to bite down, he's going to tear out my throat, please somebody help me!_

Instead something warm and wet touches his skin and he realizes the other is  _licking_ him like a dog, and his body recoils in disgust as his skin is covered in goosebumps. 

“I always thought you looked like a tasty little snack. A shame I couldn't have you earlier, but I think I will still enjoy myself”, Greyback whispers against his ear before licking it. Draco tries to get away from that contact but the man's hand is on his head and tightens its grasp on his hair, pushing down harder. His mouth tastes like grass and dirt and dust and snot but he has to keep it open to breathe through it as his nose is squished shut by that pressure.

Not that it matters since he's still certain that Greyback intends to kill him, except instead of tearing through his throat like a literal wolf maybe he will torture him slowly, take his time savouring the kill just because he can.

It's not until his robes are ripped off of him that he starts to get an idea of just what the man might intend to do. It's just a horrible feeling gnawing at the back of his mind, a thought so horrible he doesn't even dare to formulate it fully even as his underwear is also ripped off and he hears a rustle as the man readjusts something in his clothes.

He only snaps out of it once he feels something warm and hard and way too thick press against his lower body. If his face hadn't been hidden against the dirt it would be bright red. He just can't believe it, can't believe even someone as vile as that werewolf could actually _try to have sex with him._ He truly is nothing more than a feral beast.

“Let me go!”, he manages to scream as soon as the man lets go of his head to grasp onto his hips, forcing him to raise them as he starts to rub that disgusting... _thing_ against his ass. “My father will murder you! If you so much as-”

“Shut the fuck up!”, Greyback roars right against his ear, so loudly and abruptly that Draco fears his eardrum will split. He doesn't even realized he's pissed himself in fear until a sudden warmth spreads against his legs as a small puddle is formed underneath him.

Greyback starts to sniff loudly and lets out a snorting laugh as soon as he recognizes the smell.

“I haven't even started and you're already getting wet”, he jokes. Once again more laughter erupts all around them, and Draco realizes the other werewolves must have caught up to them too and now are watching as he's about to be soiled by that... that...

“Monster!”, he cries out, his shoulders shaking as he starts to sob. He cannot stop him, he knows he can't, and he wishes he had the courage to tell him he'd rather die than be subjected to that humiliation. But as horrible as that thought is he's still more afraid of death, of being eaten alive by those beasts or something even worse.

Greyback only chuckles at his retort. “You say that as if it's an insult”. He seems to find that amusing, clearly unaffected by Draco's insults or threats. Much to the boy's horror he spreads his buttocks apart, revealing the small untouched hole, before spitting on it.

Draco squeals in shock and disgust. How could that creature  _spit_ on him? The sudden sensation of the man's saliva sliding between his cheeks and against his entrance is unexpected and unpleasant and he tries to wriggle away.

“Please, stop!”, he begs as the man repeats his action before rubbing his shaft between the soft mounds of flesh, his claws digging into the pale skin as his grasp tightens to prevent him from escaping. Draco's voice raises along with his panic. “ _Merlin, no!_ Please! My family is rich, my father will reward you greatly if you bring me back untouched, so _please_ -”

“I'm already getting what I want from you, kid”, Greyback replies, his voice breathy and husky from the arousal. “I'm going to take your tight, virgin Pure-blood ass, break you in with my cock. And then, if I'm not bored with you, I might leave you alive”. The threat is clear to Draco even if the other doesn't express it fully. If he's in any way displeased with him, the man will kill him.

He hangs his head low and his sobbing increases in volume as he realizes there is nothing he can do to stop this, that he's really going to be violated by a werewolf and Merlin knows what kind of foul diseases he might be infested with. Again he tries to struggle when he feels the tip of the man's cock is starting to press against his entrance, but Greyback leans down and his teeth clamp down on the boy's shoulder and grows menacingly.

His fangs don't press down enough to break the skin but they will leave a mark, and Draco immediately freezes at the unspoken threat. Oh Merlin, he thinks, what if the beast bites him? Will he get infected too, even if it's not the full moon!? Will he become a monster like him? No! His family would be disgraced! He has to prevent it at all costs!

That's why he doesn't try to move this time as he feels that pressure on his hole again, and he can't see it but he can feel it and he can tell it's  _huge_ and it  _can't_ possibly fit in. For a while he's almost relieved because there's just _no way_ it's gonna go in, Greyback will soon realize it too and give up, and...

The searing bright hot pain courses his whole body as his ass seems to split apart. Draco doesn't even realize that he's screaming until he runs out of breath, his whole body so tense it feels like it's made of wood.

Greyback doesn't slow down nor stop, in fact his scream seems to have incited him even more. He pulls back only to slam in again and again, each time sliding in further and seemingly ripping him open from the inside. At least that's what it feels like.

“AAAH! STOP! NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!”, he frantically screams, trying to crawl away from him as soon as he can move again, but the man's grip on his hips is as strong as that of a Devil's snare.

“Ohh, it feels so damn good! I shouldn't have waited so long to fuck you”, Greyback says inbetween groans of pleasure, completely ignoring his protests. “I should have just bent you over and fucked you right in front of your dad, and that other hot piece of ass he married... too bad she's not here or else she could have been next!” 

Even in his pain, those words get to Draco and he turns his face to glare at him as he snaps:

“Don't... _AAH!_ T-talk of my mother l-like _\- AH!_ L-like that y-you vile _-AAAH!”_

Greyback grins again, his eyes glinting with malice. “Maybe we should go and get her too”, he proposes, filling Draco's heart with horror. “Her cunt might be used up but I bet your dad is too much of a priss to have fucked her ass, so it might still be as tight as yours!”. He slams his cock inside as hard as he can right after that, his grin growing so wide it gives him a deranged look as  he hears the boy's screams.

“We could always try both and compare!”, another werewolf comments, and Greyback grunts in approval.

“NO!” Draco yells out in panic, shaking his head and trying to scratch and pull away the man's arms, but he might as well have tried to do the same to a tree trunk for the exact same result. “DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER YOU- _AAH!”_

He cannot finish his sentence as Greyback chooses that exact moment to push himself fully inside him, down to the very base, until his balls rest against the younger man's.

“Then will you come with us?”, the man asks, speaking right against his ear in a whisper so low and rumbly it's almost a growl. “We could always just kill you and take her instead, she's got more holes for us to fill and a nice pair of tits. I know Longfang and Bonecrusher would just _love_ to play with a pretty thing like her...”

“NO!!!” he screams again, his voice rising and almost cracking. The prospect of death would already be terrifying enough, but to die horribly and to condemn his mother to such a horrible fate sounds like his worst nightmare. “Don't... don't touch her! I...” - his voice cracks again and he has to force himself to continue. “...I will come... please, t-take me instead”.

Greyback chuckles. “What a good little mama's boy”, he says, ruffling his hair in a mockery of an affectionate gesture. One of the few women in the group makes a small disapproving sound, but clearly she doesn't dare to object to her leader's choice. Instead, she glares at Draco as if it was all his fault.

Before the boy can even start to try and make sense of that Greyback starts to move again, this time pulling back slowly as if to make him feel every inch of the cock that was just buried inside him. Draco crosses his arms in front of himself and hides his face against it, sobbing and letting out a long continuous wail. It feels as if his insides are being pulled out of him, and now he's sure he can feel and hear something dripping from his legs and he's sure it must be his own blood.

“I've opened you up for good”, Greyback comments as soon as the tip of his penis finally pops out of the other's abused hole. Draco doesn't even have time to be relieved before clawed fingers are jammed inside him instead, twisting around and pushing inside his tight channel, as if to tear him apart from the inside. They slide in easily, too easily, confirming Draco's suspicions that he must be bleeding by now. “You're still nice and tight, though. I think we'll have lots of fun playing with you, even when you're so worn-out that your ass can't even close by itself”.

Finally those fingers are pulled out, and Draco braces himself as he waits for the man's cock to be back inside him again. Instead, G reyback moves away and gets back on his feet before kicking him, drawing a loud yelp in response.

“Get on your knees, bitch!” the werewolf barks at him, kicking him again. 

Draco's arse still feels like it's on fire from the rough fucking, still he hurries to move before the other can decide to kick him again out of impatience. His side is sore already and he's not sure if his ribs are broken or if the ache is just from being bruised, but what he's sure is that Greyback will not hesitate to smash his ribcage open if he doesn't comply fast enough.

So he does as he's said, wincing at the stabbing pain from his insides every time he repositions himself. More blood trickles down his legs and someone from the crowd comments that he looks like a bitch on her period, making laughter erupt all around him.

Greyback however isn't laughing, probably because he's too focused on his own arousal. Draco can see it clearly now as it's right in front of his face. It looks as horrible as he thought it would, especially as it's covered in blood –  _his own blood_ – and way too big to even believe it could have gone inside him. 

“Look at the mess that you made on my cock”, the man says, grasping on his shimmering blond hair until Draco hisses in pain, hard enough to yank some of it out of his scalp. “You're going to lick it clean for me, then you're going to suck it, and then, if you do a good job, we'll leave the other Malfoy bitch alone and bring you back with us”.

“Don't call her li-”

_-SMACK!-_

Before he can finish his sentence the back of Greyback's hand connects with his face and, for a split second, Draco sees stars. 

The right side of his face is first really numb and cold, then it starts to burn and swell up. The metallic taste of blood starts to spread from the corner of his mouth. Licking his lip, he realizes it was split open in that spot.

As the pain from the hit subsides he looks up at the older man with a mixture of humiliation, fear and anger. Greyback's eyes narrow in response, his lips pulled back in a ferocious snarl, and he even starts to growl.

“You're pissing me off already. Don't fucking talk back or you'll get a bashing!”, he barks threateningly, tightening the grasp on his hair and twisting his hand until Draco cries out loud. “The only thing you'll need to use your mouth for is sucking my cock! Got it, bitch?”.

He doesn't really wait for a response before pushing his dick against the boy's mouth. Draco's first instinct is to clamp up his teeth and press his lips together in a thin line, but then he remembers t he threats about his mother and his fists clench at his sides but his jaw relaxes and slowly he forces his own lips to open, choking back a sob when the man's cock is roughly shoved past them. 

It tastes of blood of course, in fact it's so overpowering that Draco cannot taste anything else, which leads him to bitterly wonder if he should be glad about it. The man pulls himself in and out of his mouth, stopping just past the tip, then tugs on his hair and forces him to tilt his head as he rubs each side of his length against his lips.

“I told you to lick it clean you stupid fuck! Do you want me to hit you again?”, roars Greyback, to which Draco hurries to stick out his tongue and slide it along the man's shaft, face scrunching up in disgust. That at least seems to please the werewolf, who lets out a satisfied grunt and guides his mouth along his shaft, rubbing himself against that warm little tongue. When it reaches the tip again he makes sure that Draco's tongue reaches every nook and cranny, instructing him to swirl it around his thick glans to clean up the blood that has collected there in the edge of the crown.

Finally after what seems like an eternity the man's cock is fully clean, all glistening with saliva and so hard it's throbbing, dark veins bulging out on the surface.

Greyback takes a few moments to contemplate the results, humming to himself. Then he wastes no time before pushing himself in again, this time leaving a few inches inside Draco's mouth rather than moving in and out of it.

“Now it's time to suck me off. I'm sure even a prissy little thing like you know how it's done”, the man ordered, before adding almost casually: “Or else we can just get your mum to show you”.

Draco feels like throwing up at the mere thought of doing something so vile, but the fear of that threat overpowers his disgust. Tears of shame and frustration well up in his eyes and start sliding down his cheeks as he forces himself to suck on the man's flesh as if it was a really thick Sugar Quill.

He can barely make out any taste above the metallic blood flavour still filling his mouth, but the texture and warmth and the sheer knowledge of what he is doing are enough to make his stomach roil. He keeps repeating to himself that he has to do it, he has to keep those beasts away from his mother at any cost, even if it means humiliating himself in front of them.

If there's one adjective that would never come to mind when describing him, that would be “brave”. Draco has never been particularly brave, in fact he's always been known for being kind of a coward. That's part of what made his whole ordeal under the Dark Lord so hard for him. He could no longer hide under his father's name, he had to try and prove that he could do it on his own. And what he had found out in the process is that, in fact, he's far less inclined towards violence than he thought he was. If there's one thing he learned is that it's far different to see someone suffer in front of him, far different to have to directly cause pain than to heard second-hand tales about Mudbloods and semi-humans being disposed of.

Of course, his mother knew that from the start. She'd always said he was her sweet, gentle boy. At some point it had started to irk him, to make him feel like she wasn't taking him seriously. Besides, he has never wanted to be sweet or gentle, instead he has always dreamed of being strong and powerful like his father.

Now he understands that yes, maybe she had been biased, but she had been the only one to see that he wasn't going to be the kind of man his father expected, and that she loved him nevertheless. If his father's love is something he always felt he'd have to fight for, his mother's love has always felt unconditional and unwavering.

That's why, as much of a coward as he might be, no matter how terrified or hurt, he will not let them touch her, he will protect her in any way he can. Those monsters will not sully her purity, even if he has to give up every inch of his dignity to prevent that.

“Man, you _really_ suck at this”.

Greyback's voice is full of disappointment and irritation, making Draco fear he might have crushed his only chance. However, instead of pushing him off of himself and running off to find the boy's mother, the man merely places both hands to the sides of his face and holds tight before shoving his whole length in without warning, choking him with his dick.

Draco’s eyes widen in shock, his throat spasming around the man’s girth. Soon enough he learns that just because it's not ripping his ass open doesn't mean the man cannot find new terrible ways to hurt him with it. As hard as it might have been to hold back from throwing up before it does not even compare to the sheer feeling of utter rejection that seem to shake his entire body, drenching him in cold sweat. 

“Now that’s better”, the man says, sounding a million miles away from him, white noise filling Draco’s ears. “Don’t you fucking throw up on me bitch or I swear I’ll beat your face into a pulp!”.

Draco tries his best to swallow down everything, from the man’s cock to his own fear and bile rising up inside him, his hands grasping on the sides of Greyback’s trousers and it takes all of his self-control not to try and push himself off of him.

_I have to endure it for her, for her,_ he keeps repeating to himself like a mantra, trying to empty his mind from everything else but that one single thought, trying to focus on that instead of the awful depravity that he is being forced to endure.

Somehow it’s almost  _worse_ than being fucked. If before he thought that he might die from the pain, now he knows he will die if only the man hesitates a bit too much before pulling back and giving him those few seconds of mercy before shoving himself all the way in again, and again, and again - until Draco’s jaw feels like it’s about to come unhinged.

And so would he – if not for the fact that his mind is a fog from the lack of oxigen and his eyes are so watery he can barely make out the blurred shape of the towering figure in front of him. The blood buzzes so loudly in his ears that he’s deaf to any sound except from his own constant gulping and gargling.

Everything just blends together into a shapeless mass of pain and discomfort as Greyback’s thrusts quicken in pace to the point where his balls slap violently against Draco’s chin with a wet almost-splashing sound.

Drool leaks down from the boy’s mouth almost-continuously, prompting Greyback to make some sort of nasty remark about how his mouth is getting wet like a cunt, which would probably fuel the blond’s shame if it wasn’t for the fact that his body is quickly going limp like a ragdoll. His hands move weakly in a desperate, instinctive attempt to escape, idly scratching at the man’s sides until they can no longer rise up and just slide helplessly along the werewolf’s legs, dangling down the boy’s side like pendulums at the same rhythm as the man’s thrusts.

Even then Greyback doesn’t stop, in fact this seems to fuel his excitement even more as he shakes his hips in a frenzy, thrusting himself inside that wet sloppy hole as if it were nothing but a tool for his sexual pleasure. Which, in his mind, is exactly the case.

By the time he finally cums and pulls out his cock to spurt his seed all over him, the boy’s face is a mess of snot, spit and smeared blood. The only thing that keeps him from falling down like a dead weight is the man’s grip on his head, but Greyback has  already grown tired of playing with him for the time being, so he lets him slip down on the grass with a soft thud.

“Pathetic”, the woman from before speaks up, her voice seething in disgust. “If that’s the sort of vermins the Dark Lord allowed amongst his followers, no wonder he let himself get killed by some brat”.

“Remember his father, don’t you? Always looking at us like we were dirtying his nice furniture just by being in the same room”, Fenrir says, rolling the unconscious body to the side with his foot and placing the sole of his boot against the boy’s head. “I’d really love to see what kind of face he’d make if he saw his precious little heir getting soiled like this”. He pushes down, grinding his heel to press Draco’s face into the wet soil. It would be so easy to crack his skull open like an egg, splattering his brains on the ground. He tries to imagine Lucius’s horror at discovering the carnage, feeling a warm shiver along his whole body, making his hair stand up and his already spent cock twitch. If it wasn’t for the fact that he just came he would already be hard as a rock.

“I remember his pretty wife”, comes the she-wolf’s reply, her mouth twisting into a leering grin. “I bet her screams would sound lovely”. She glances aside to her companion, a taller and much bulkier woman who licks her lips hungrily at her comment. 

Greyback considers the suggestion for a few minutes. Sure, the Malfoy woman  _is_ quite attractive but she’s also way too old for his taste. As much as he likes the idea of fucking her raw and maybe knocking her up with a few of his pups just to spite Lucius, he’s sure it wouldn’t take long for him to grow tired of her. Besides, she’s never shown fear to him in the same way her boy has. 

He still remembers the first time he had encountered him, the way his already pale face had turned as white as a sheet at the sight of the infamous werewolf and how he had almost inconsciously tried to hide himself behind Lucius – as if that fop could do anything to stop Fenrir if he had decided to attack them. No, the only thing that stopped him from shoving them aside and ravishing that fearful little thing had been the fact that he was trying to make allies for the sake of his people. So he had ignored his own raging hard boner and waited to get back from his trip before jerking himself off to the memory of Draco’s terror, imagining just how much more scared he could make him if he didn’t have to play nice with his stupid stuck-up father in order to try and gain the favour of the Dark Lord.

No, he decides, it’s not the boy’s mother that he wants, it’s his panicked screams that he wants to hear as he rapes him, it's him that he wants to see groveling and begging for mercy before crushing his hopes, it's his eyes that he wants to see filled with desperation as he realizes his nightmare will never end.

“I'm a man of my word, Longfang. The poor thing tried his best to be a good little slut... it really moved my heart”, he says, pretending to wipe a tear from his face as several of the werewolves around him chuckle. “I'm sure he'll become everyone's favourite cumdump in no time”.

Longfang grimaces as if she just bit something sour, but doesn't dare to talk back. Many of the other werewolves are cheering, while one of them jokes that it sure is cruel to separate mother and son like that – Greyback is not surprised to notice it's Bloodhound, because of course the greedy bastard would want to have both. But that'd mean going back into the battle they just left and risk losing yet other valuable pack members, while they have a perfectly good toy right there who's not even going to put up a fight in his current condition.

With no further ado, Greyback picks up the still-unconscious boy and easily hoists him over his shoulders before gesturing to the other wolves to follow him.

“Come on, we've wasted far too much of our time here.”, he barks out, his tone suddenly turning serious. “Let this be a lesson to us all, this is the last time we'll fight someone else's fight! The next time we're in battle it will be to lead our werewolves brethrens to victory!” 

And this time, every single one of them is cheering.

 

 


	2. First Times - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gee I wonder what could possibly happen - could it be MOAR NONCON? Such suspense!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTRA WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Forced Oral, Forced Anal, Physical Violence, S/M, Bondage, improper use of a belt, CBT. This part has both M/M and F/M (Femdom only), and a brief scene of female masturbation.
> 
> ~~also no beta we die like men, it already took me 2342983742 years to write this OTL~~

  
  


When Draco wakes up, many hours later, every single inch of his body seems to ache and his mouth is filled with the most revolting taste he ever had the misfortune to experience – even worse than that one time he came across a dirty-sock-flavoured Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean. For a few blissful seconds he looks around in confusion, his eyelids uncomfortably sticky as he opens up his eyes. In fact his whole face feels like it's caked with grime, as if he fell on...

He freezes as everything comes rushing back to him all of a sudden, hitting him like a cold shower. Suddenly he's even more aware of the pain between his legs, of how it feels like his insides are being stabbed through his ass every time he so much as shifts his legs, as if he was being fucked with a sharp knife. And the foul aftertaste in his mouth, behind the copper-like taste of blood, has to be...

He throws up, barely managing to turn so that he's facing the ground, propping himself up with shaky arms as his stomach seems to twist and jump around in his belly, launching all of its content outside through Draco's mouth.

“Ah, the bitch's awake!”, someone comments in a shrill voice. Draco's eyes shoot up, meeting the interested gaze of an unknown woman. Her hair is dark brown and so are her eyes, her face is soft and fairly attractive and she would look innocuous enough, if not for the visible scar on her throat as if it was slashed open by a ferocious beast, or the malicious glint in her eyes which remind him of his aunt Bellatrix. 

He shivers at the thought. That's a  _really_ bad sign.

What's even worse is that as soon as she says that, more and more unknown faces surround him, until he finally realizes he's actually seen all of those people before. They were with Greyback, the werewolf. He looks at the woman's throat again.

_They're werewolves too!_

His pack. He knows they go around in packs, like stray dogs and wolves. He's seen at least some of them with Greyback on several occasions, when he's been to the Manor – the tall, towering woman with arms so big she could probably kill someone with a single punch, the smaller blonde one next to her with half of her face covered in thick scars, and a black-haired one who mostly stayed quiet and seemed perpetually lost in his own thoughts.

He doesn't remember their names because he's made sure to never stick around too much when the man – or rather,  _beast_ – was around. He's never liked the way he looks at him as if he was a piece of meat, and now that he realizes what must have been going on in that depraved mind all along he's suddenly overcome with a new wave of nausea, but there's nothing even left in his stomach to expel so he only throws up his own saliva.

“Ew, what a mess”, the blonde she-wolf comments, her already disgusted expression turning even sourer. Draco remembers her glaring at him the previous day – has it been a day already? The sky is dark again and it was dawn when he had escaped the castle and ran in to the Forbidden Forest, straight into the clutches of those beasts.

Yes, that must be Greyback's pack, and if that's the case there's no doubt that he's their pack leader. In fact, he's apparently the leader of an entire  _Werewolf Army_ , according to his father. Merlin knows how many of the damn creatures he's got under his command. 

Just as Draco is thinking that, the wolfman steps out of the shadows and in front of him, the other wolves quickly moving aside to let him through.

“Look at you, soiling your own bed like that. Looks like our little pet hasn't been housebroken yet”, Greyback mocks him, ruffling his hair as if he was a dog. Draco holds back the instinct to slap his hand away and instead withdraws from it, crawling backwards on what he realizes is the pelt of some sort of animal. Possibly a bear. 

Greyback laughs at him, then takes out his wand and points it at him, making him cower in fear. However instead of a Killing Curse or a Cruciatus, he merely uses an innocuous Aguamenti Charm to wash off first the grime on his body then the puke on the pelt, leaving him wet and shivering from the cold.

“W-what do you want from me?”, Draco asks, his teeth chattering as he wraps his arms around himself and draws up his knees, wincing at the stab of pain in his arse as he does so. He's both trying to cover his nudity and warm himself up, feeling the gaze of the wolves all around him on him as if he was a raw steak presented in front of them.

“You don't look too grateful. Why is that? I took you with me, just as I promised”, Greyback says, reminding him of their pact. He had asked him to take him instead of his mother, he now remembers. And if the previous actions of the man are of any indication...

“No!”. Draco's eyes widen in horror and he grasps onto the wet pelt, wrapping around himself like a duvet. “No, no, stay away from me you monster!”

Greyback laughs again, but then he walks up to him and slaps him across the face, hard enough to make him fall down on the ground. His face already was bruised from the previous day, and now its left side is also throbbing in pain, his cheekbone bleeding from the scratches left by Fenrir’s claws.

Draco doesn't say another word but he still crawls backwards, until his retreat is stopped by an unexpected pair of arms behind of him, pulling him up to his feet before he can even think of protesting. One hand then grasps onto his hair to keep his head still as the werewolf buries his nose in it, sniffing deeply, while the other pins his arms against his body and pushes him backwards towards the man's in a single motion.

“Insult me again and I'll cut off your tongue and shove it into your asshole”, Greyback threatens him, wagging his finger as if he was a disobedient dog. “That said, you're in luck. I've had my first taste already, and I'm not one to hog all the fun to myself. I think it's only fair everyone else gets to play with you before you're all used up. You can take the chance to get to know everyone in the pack, after all you'll be spending a long time with everyone here.”

Draco can't help but start sobbing at those words, feeling the pressure of the unknown man's erection through the fabric as the werewolf rubs himself against his ass.

“You're a cute little thing, for a boy”, the man whispers against his ear, then his tongue darts out and he gives a long lick to the side of his face. “My name is Bloodhound, bitch, so learn it well cause you're going to be calling out to me once your ass learns to love my cock. I'm sure you'll be shaking your hips and begging to be fucked in no time”.

“NO!”. Draco shakes his head, struggling to try and get free, but this only seems to amuse the wolf. 

Without further ado he's thrown down on the fur pelt again and the man crawls on top of him, like Greyback did before. Except this man pushes Draco on his back instead of down on all fours and forces him to spread his legs to position himself between them, his erection pressing against Draco's soft member. Thankfully there is no reaction, as the terror and leftover pain overrides any possible pleasure that his body might be feeling.

This time, Draco struggles back as fiercely as he can, the memory of the previous rape still fresh in his mind. He presses his hands against the man's chest, trying to push him away with all of his strength, but he might as well be trying to push away a brick wall. The heavy-set man easily keeps him down with his weight, and Draco starts to panic as he realizes just how powerless he is in comparison.

“No! Get off me! Get off me you foul bea- _mpff!_ ”. 

Draco's words are cut off short by a slobbering kiss, much to his disgust. The man's tongue invading his mouth repulses him no less than if it was his cock, he does not want any part of that beast inside him and much less his spit, so he bites down as hard as he can until the coppery taste of blood fills his mouth.

Bloodhound finally pulls back, blood dripping down his chin into his ginger beard as he licks his lips, spreading them in an unexpected grin instead of scowling at him.

“You've got some spunk to you after all, huh?”, he says, his green eyes sparkling with amusement.

Draco spits on him in response, which prompts the man to shove two of his thick fingers inside his mouth while using the other hand to grasp on his jaw, preventing him from biting down again.

“Here, I'll teach you to use your mouth for something useful for once”, Bloodhound tells him, wriggling his fingers around and rubbing them against the boy's tongue, while Draco looks at him with a mixture of disgust and confusion. 

“There we go, nice and wet”, the man says in a pleased tone, pulling out his fingers (now covered in drool) and lowering them between Draco's legs, before pushing one of them inside his already-sore hole.

Draco cries out in pain, renewing his attempts to struggle. “LET ME GO YOU BAS-” but Bloodhound pushes his other hand against his mouth to muffle his words before he can finish his sentence.

“I'm doing you a favour, you stupid slut. Well, I'm doing both of us a favour. I'm opening you up for my cock”, the man explains. Draco glares at him, as the other's definition of “favour” is clearly very different than his – or that of anyone with any ounce of decency, really.

The man's finger moves slowly but steadily inside him, making Draco squeal in pain against his palm. Soon enough he pulls it back, but only to add the second one and resume his actions.

Even if Draco wasn't sore from the previous rape he still would be too terrified and unwilling to relax, but all Bloodhound wants to do is to actually be able to put his dick in rather than attempt to coax his body into feeling any sort of pleasure. Therefore, as soon as he's able to move his fingers in and out of him with relative ease he finally pulls them out and spits on his hand, coating his cock with it.

It is only then that he lets go of Draco's mouth, using that hand to pin him down instead while the other goes to guide his dick against the boy's entrance.

“No, no, please no PLEASE- _NNNHHH!_ ”

Draco's pleading falls on deaf ears as the man pushes himself inside him with considerable difficulty, the thick head of his cock sliding in with an almost-audible pop.

“Fuck you're tight”, Bloodhound hisses, both of his hands now grasping on Draco's thighs to lift them up and press them down against his abdomen, folding his body in half. Before the boy can even attempt to wrestle free he finds himself pinned down again by the man's full weight, legs dangling helplessly above the other's shoulders.

“T-take it _AAAAH-_ OUT!”, Draco attempts to protest as the man starts pushing himself in again. In a fit of desperation his free hands reach for the other's cock, trying to grasp on it and forcefully pull it out, but his wrists are grabbed and pulled up to the sides of his face as Bloodhound plunges his length in slowly, inch after inch, without waiting for the tight channel to get accustomed to his girth but still not wanting to just rip it open like Greyback did.

“You're so noisy”, Bloodhound comments as Draco screams in agony from being filled up and stretched out beyond belief, blood seeping out of his already injured hole as the friction reopens the barely-closed wounds.

Once the man's entire length is finally seated deep inside the boy's body he stops and leans down to lick at his tear-stricken cheeks, then dragging his tongue along Draco's mouth but this time without attempting to kiss him, just lapping up the tears from his face like a wild animal.

Draco's entire body shakes and convulses underneath him and around his cock, rejecting his presence. The werewolf just stays there and doesn't move for what feels like an eternity, crushing him down with his weight as his mouth trails down along Draco's exposed neck and chest, licking and nipping at his pale skin.

Then, finally his hips move and Draco wails in pain as he once again feels that awful pulling sensation scraping at his insides, as if he's being eviscerated by that monstrous cock. Bloodhound stops halfway before pulling out, shoving himself back in with a single fluid motion, then repeats the process again and again, picking up the pace and letting go of Draco's bruised wrists to wrap his arms around him in a bear hug as his hips slam down with reckless abandon.

To no avail the boy tries to scratch at his attacker's massive arms and thighs or at his muscular back, screaming and begging and cursing at him until his throat is hoarse, but the werewolf doesn't budge. Unable to do anything to stop him, Draco is once again forced to bear that violation in front of the rest of those beasts.

If the way Greyback had shoved him down against the dirt and fucked him on all fours like a dog had seemed humiliating, his current position leaves him no choice but to stare at Bloodhound's deranged expression; his heavily hooded green eyes are squinting and mouth is open in a near-continuous panting, his tongue sticking out a bit; his face is as red as his hair, sweat dripping down from it on Draco's horrified face together with his drool.

A new wave of nausea hits him as he realizes just how much the other looks like his namesake in that moment, giving him the impression that he really is being fucked by an animal. When the werewolf leans down to try and kiss him again he immediately turns his face, squealing in shock and disgust as the other decides to start tonguing his now-exposed ear. Then, the beast above him shudders and spurts his seed deep inside him with his last few frantic thrusts, emptying himself inside him before finally pulling out of him with a low grunt.

Draco's legs flop down on the ground as Bloodhound gets up and walks away from him, his mouth curved in a pleased grin.

There's a short pause as everyone around him exchanges a glance, then all hell breaks lose.

Four of the guys move forward all at once, striding towards him, and none of them backs off. As soon as they reach him they start fighting, each of them trying to pull him away in a different direction. Draco struggles and cries out in pain, terrified that they will just rip him in pieces, but instead they drop him down again and jump at each other's throat. He attempts to crawl away but his escape is stopped short by a fifth figure.

The huge, bulky woman towers in front of him, her boot pressing against his shoulder. She glances at him and then at the guys, who all stop and turn towards their new challenger. Two of them hesitate just for a few seconds before retreating, soon followed by a third, but the last one glares back at her and stubbornly refuses to move.

“I thought you didn't like dicks, Bonecrusher”, the man says, his last word lowering into a deep growl.

“Fuck off, Deathclaw”, she replies, snarling at him. “I don't care about his dick, I just want him to get a taste of my belt”. She unbuckles it as she speaks, pulling it free from her pants and folding it in half, hitting her own palm with a sharp thud.

Looking at her massive forearms, it takes Draco less than a second to decide to crawl backwards even if it means getting ending up in Deathclaw's clutches, but the she-wolf takes out her wand. There's a cracking sound and a whip-like tendril sprouts out of the tip, snapping in mid air before wrapping itself around the boy's neck, allowing her to pull him back towards her.

“You tricky little cunt! You're not fucking going anywhere until I say so, so don't even try to pull this shit on me!”, she growls, pulling up her grip and forcing him to get up on his knees to not get choked.

“Come on, you can play with him all you want later”, Deathclaw insists, moving forward and grasping on Draco's arm. “Just let me fuck him first.”

“I'll whip _both_ of your asses if you don't get the fuck away!”, she threatens, and soon the blonde woman moves away from the onlooking crowd to join in and stands to her side.

“You should listen to her, you know”, the blonde remarks, showing off her sharp fang-like teeth in a fearsome grin. The man presses his lips together, his mouth a thin line, but he still doesn't seem intimidated enough to budge.

“Stay out of it Longfang. I got to him first”.

Deatchlaw strides towards her but her companion shields her with her bulk, glaring daggers at him.

“I don't give a shit. Fuck off”.

The man grins.

“Make me”.

Bonecrusher lets go of Draco, the whip-like tendril disappearing like smoke. The boy barely has the time to fall on his forearms and clamp his hands around his aching neck before Longfang jumps on him like a cat on a mouse, pinning him on the ground and pulling his hair to force him to look up at the scene in front of them.

“Watch carefully, bitch. Just so that you know what will happen if you piss off my woman”, she says, her voice practically vibrating in excitement.

Bonecrusher puts her wand away and tosses her belt on the ground, stretching her back and pushing out her chest in a confident stance, hands balled up and ready to strike. Likewise, Deathclaw assumes the same pose before rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck.

Neither of them moves for a while, just studying each other with narrowed eyes and flaring nostrils. In the meanwhile, the crowd around them starts to chant a continuous string of _“Fight! Fight! Fight!”_ , seemingly even more roused up by the upcoming fight than by the rape.

The two challengers slowly start to circle around each other, both of them waiting for the right moment to strike. As her name suggests, Bonecrusher has a build that could probably break a man's spine just by sitting on him, but Deathclaw is not any less endowed. In fact, his arms alone look like they could rip out a tree from the ground as if it was a weed.

“I'll break your ugly mug”, the she-wolf threatens, moving in closer. Deathclaw doesn't even reply before acting.

The man launches himself towards her like a cannonball, striking with his entire body weight. She just barely dodges it and, as she crouches, her fist sinks into his stomach and forces him back, where he lands staggering on his feet.

Draco can't help but gasp in shock. The sheer brutal force of the impact would have killed a normal wizard, but that monster only coughs loudly and covers his stomach reflexively.

A low growl erupts from the werewolf's lips as he attempts another attack, and this time his knuckles find her face and there is a loud meaty sound as the punch strikes its target.

Bonecrusher almost loses her balance and jumps back to recover it, her auburn eyes blazing in fury. Her right brow is split open, blood dripping all over her face, but that only makes her look even more threatening.

She jumps so quickly that she's little more than a huge blur to Draco's eyes, soon joined by her rival. The sound of flesh hitting flesh resounds in the air, then both of them land down – Bonecrusher on the bottom - tangled into what would seem like a passionate embrace if it wasn't for the fact that the man on top of her is grasping on her hair and starts bashing her face against the ground.

_He's going to kill her!,_ Draco thinks, feeling himself getting faint as the man's hand hammers down again with a disgusting almost-wet noise.

He manages to land four good blows, then she grasps on his arm and jerks her hips upwards and too the side, once again moving too quick to see clearly but somehow using her strength and his force to both push him off of herself and break his arm like a twig in the process.

This time not even Deathclaw can hold back from bellowing in pain as he jumps back to his feet, clutching his arm with his uninjured one. Instead of backing off however he launches himself at her again as soon as she gets up, trying to ram head-first into her abdomen like a bull, but she's not caught off-guard. The man regrets his action as soon as she promptly uses his momentum and her own body to pick him up and powerslam him so violently into the ground that for a moment Draco could swear he’s felt it shake from the impact.

“Ops. Looks like Deathclaw might not be playing with you tonight, after all”, Longfang comments, chuckling in amusement.

Draco stares in horror as the other woman kicks the semi-unconscious man with enough force to roll him around, spitting on him.

“Anyone else wants a beating?”, she asks to the audience, which immediately quietens. Her lips spread into a grin. “Just as I thought”.

She walks away from the man, who crawls away from there without even looking up at the mocking gazes of the wolves around him, his face red and filled with shame. Some of the onlookers laugh at him or openly taunt him but none of them helps him out, not even to lend him a hand to get up.

Bonecrusher turns to look at Draco and her face is covered in blood and bruises. She sniffs and her features twist in a pained grimace, her nose swollen and bent out of shape. She paws at it and growls before taking out her wand and muttering something to herself, her nose clicking back into its proper shape.

“Now, where the was I?”, she says, her attention back to both of the blondes in front of her.

“I believe you wanted him to have a taste of your belt”, Longfang reminds her, and Draco can't help but squirm as the hulking woman picks it up and walks towards them. “Oh I wouldn't struggle if I were you unless you too want a broken arm... or two. She gets quite irritable when someone tries to ruin her fun”.

Longfang lets him go and pushes him towards her partner, letting him fall flat on his face. There is an uproar of laughter as that pose leaves him displayed in an obscene manner in front of them; before he can even try to get up, Bonecrusher mutters an Incarcerous spell to bind him in place, except the spell also pulls his arms back and ties up his wrists together.

His ankles and knees are spread open and seemingly stuck to the ground, unable to close up by even an inch. This leaves his thighs open wide as if to invite whoever is behind him to fuck his pale little ass, which is raised and completely exposed. Just below his ass and just as exposed are his vulnerable balls and his completely limp dick, standing out against his white skin in varying bright shades of pink and red.

In that position he cannot see the faces of the wolves around him since his face is once again pressed against the ground once again, pebbles and sticks scratching at his skin. Still, Draco feels his whole body burn up from their lewd gazes, his humiliation reaching new lows thanks to the shameful display he's forced into.

Soon enough, his wrists are pulled up and somehow suspended in mid air, forcing him to lift his back and lower his head until he's looking backwards, between his legs. He still pretty much can't see anything except for the boots of the she-wolf behind him, soon joined by a second pair. They’re both wearing long black dragon hide boots with a series of straps and buckles – expensive, but build to last rather than to look elegant. The main difference, besides the size itself, is that the smaller pair has a bit more of a heel to it and a more feminine shape. Soon enough that pair walks away and disappears from his view, which only intensifies Draco's worry.

A million of pleas rise up to his mouth but he bites his lip to hold them back, shaking from head to toe as he waits for the first blow. The more time passes without anything happening the more his muscles tense up, intensifying the ache of his insides. He doesn't trust this, he's sure she's only waiting to catch him off-guard and hit him when he leasts expects it, because he knows it's what Bellatrix would do and he's sure this woman is much like her in her love of delivering pain to an helpless victim.

At least, he tells himself, she cannot possibly humiliate him in the same way as the male werewolves could.

And then finally the first lash comes and hot blinding pain explodes in his balls and surges to the rest of his body like an electric shock, making him scream like a banshee. He barely has time to recover, his legs still shaking from the aftershocks, then another strike comes and there's nothing but red-hot pain covering every other sensation, turning him into a blabbering and whimpering mess in a matter of seconds. He throws the last vestiges of his pride away, begging again and again as his shoulders are shaken by his loud sobs.

Bonecrusher's laughter getting louder with every crack of her belt on his helplessly dangling scrotum. She keeps hitting his balls as if she's practising her aim, but sometimes switches it up to cover his milky white cheeks and quivering thighs in bright red marks, paying particular focus to the sensitive skin between his buttocks and thighs. She does not set a rhythm, her hits are irregular both in frequency and in their chosen target, but she always seems to pull her full force in them – this is what Draco thinks at least. In truth, if she had used her full strength his balls would have been torn off from his body at the first hit.

“You poor thing. I bet you're regretting being born a wizard now”, Longfang comments as soon as her companion ceases her attack, at least temporarily. A small hand with long fingers caresses one of his burning thighs, rising up to reach his crotch before grasping on his angry-red ball-sack, making him squeal like a pig.

“No no no please stop, please please PLEASE! _PLEAAAH!_ ”

He shrieks even louder as the hand clenches down, threatening to crush his abused testicles like boiled eggs. His whole body shakes, cold sweat pouring down in small rivulets, and in that moment yes, he curses Merlin for having made him a boy because if he is to be defiled by beasts like a helpless maiden would then he might at least have been spared from having his balls brutalized if he had none.

“Oh my, that sounds painful. Do you want me to tear these off?”, Longfang suggests in a mock concerned tone, slowly relaxing her grasp.

“NOOO!”. Draco violently shakes his head, trying to move away, but his body is as good as paralysed in that position. “PLEASE DON'T, OH MERLIN PLEASE... _AAH!_ ”

“It's ‘ _Mistress’_ , not Merlin!”, she growls, squeezing down again.

“NO NO NO I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! PLEASE MISTRESS!”

A low chuckle, then the hand finally moves up to caress his taint, leaving his balls alone.

“That's better”, she says in a more indulgent tone, waiting for a few seconds before slapping them harshly. “Hey! I answered your prayers, so why the fuck don't you thank me!?” - and yet another slap -“Entitled little shit!”

“AHH! T-thank you Mistress! P-please, it hurts!”, he quickly complies, his eyes blurred up with tears. Even so, he can see her hand move up again and he lets out a small sob of relief.

That, at least, until her hand moves up further and two of her long fingers slide up inside his ass, helped by the small amount of lubrication provided by Bloodhound's semen.

“Nhhh! Oh p-please don't!”, he cries, squealing when the belt is smacked against his balls once again.

“Don't? Do you want us to play with your balls until they break then?”, she taunts, shoving her fingers all the way in.

“ _Ah!_ No!”

Another smack, and another scream.

“What did I tell you before!?”.

Draco curses himself for forgetting, but he's too terrified and light-headed to be able to focus, both his body and his mind already feeling close to his limit.

“N-No Mistress!”, he says, his voice hoarse. She seems content with that answer and goes back to fingering him roughly, digging inside him as if she's looking for something. He doesn't understand why she would do this, what she would get out of it. It's not like she can fuck him anyway. But then again she's a savage beast, that's what they do, isn't it? Committing cruelty for the sake of cruelty.

“You're not in your fancy Manor anymore. You understand that, you little vermin?”

“Yes!”, Draco cries, letting out a pained yelp as another finger roughly joins the first two.“Y-Yes Mistress!”.

“You're here to be our plaything until you break, or until we get tired of you. So if I were you, I would pray to just get killed off quick.”, she informs him, yanking her fingers out of him and making sure to scratch him raw with her claws before wiping them on his hair. “Then again, if the boys here missed your little fuck-hole too much we might just decide to go and play with your dear mother then.”

“NO!”, he screams. “Stay away from her! _Please!_ ”.

“Oh well, if you really want this badly for us to keep playing with you and you alone, I'm sure you will learn to be a proper fucktoy in no time.”

“P-please, Mistress, please I will... I will do anything...”. Draco lowers his head in defeat. “L-leave my mother alone”. His body is already sullied and he's sure he will not last long in the clutches of those beasts, but he cannot let them do the same to his mother. The mere thought of her being forced to do any of the horrible things he's been subjected to horrifies him almost more than the thought of being killed if they get bored with him at any point.

“Really?”. She sounds sceptical. “Hey babe, free his arms for a second”.

Bonecrusher huffs. “You really think he's tamed just by smacking his balls around a little?”.

“Of course not. But if he tries anything you will pull out all of his teeth, won't you?”

“One by one”. The other confirms. “Without magic”

“Understood, vermin?”. Longfang slaps his ass and Draco shudders.

“Yes Mistress!”.

He doesn't know what she's planning, but what he does know is that it can't be anything good. Therefore there's no relief in having his arms freed from their bounds, even if now he can get in a position that is at least vaguely more comfortable instead of having his face smashed on the ground and his back forced into an unnatural curved position.

As soon as he can look up he finds her in front of himself, her figure still recognizable despite the tears blurring his vision. She wipes them up with her thumbs, almost scraping his eyeballs in the process, then unbuckles and opens up her pants, pulling them down together with her underwear.

Draco can't help but stare, his expression a mixture of amazement and worry. He has never seen a girl naked before, not even Pansy. Sure she had offered, but he had been too nervous to accept. He knows what's down there _in theory_ and he has seen some inappropriate pictures - particularly when confiscating certain filthy publications from other students during Umbridge's rule as a member of the Inquisitorial Squad.

Honey blonde hair covers her crotch, down to her lips – and now Draco can see why they're called _lips_. Something's slipping out of them, almost looking like the frills of a dress except made of flesh. He’s not quite sure of what he would think of it in a different context, but right now it does nothing but disgust him.

The woman laughs at seeing his expression and it's a mocking laugh, dragging him out of his musings and back into the reality of his current nightmare.

“Don't tell me... you've never seen a cunt before?”, she asks, raising one eyebrow – the one on the side of her face that's not amassed with scars. “So you _really_ _are_ a virgin. Or should I say _were_ ”. She laughs at him again and Draco lowers his head, his face heating up from the humiliation.

He's never been ashamed of being a virgin, that's what's expected in a proper Pureblood marriage after all. He knows it's not always respected, more than a few of his schoolmates have bragged in secret about skirting around it or throwing it out of the window altogether, but his parents had made sure to insist on the importance of keeping oneself pure. After all, that's yet another sign of nobility. Saving himself for the right proper witch instead of spreading his seed around and potentially tainting his bloodline or causing a scandal. Sure there are spells and ways to prevent accidents but you can never be sure.

_Well,_ he thinks bitterly, _I sure can forget about that now._

Even if he ever finds a way to get himself out of that mess, he's never going to be pure again. He's soiled now. If any respectable Pureblood witch ever knew what kind of heinous creatures had tainted him she'd surely never want him near her again.

“Hey! Don't look away!”, Longfang barks at him, pulling on his hair.

Draco follows her order and looks up again, his eyes growing wide as her hand slides down and spreads her lips, her folds opening up like a weird tropical flower. There's something glistening in there and he can perceive an unfamiliar smell, a bit like a sea breeze but muskier.

“Let's see if you can use your mouth for something other than whining”, she says with a wide grin, pulling on his hair and edging closer until her crotch is all but rubbing against his mouth and nose. “Lick my cunt, and you better learn to do it well. If you try to do some fucked up shit like biting me, my girl will take your teeth and I will personally tear off your balls. Is that clear, bitch?”

“Y-yes Mistress!”, Draco hurries to reply. He does not waste time before sticking out his tongue and doing as he's told, lapping at her folds. They're a bit sticky with a wet substance that leaks out from the twitching hole that he can see between them, which he's pretty sure is her vagina. That's where he would stick his dick if they were to have sex, and he wonders if that's what she'll ask of him later. He's not sure if the prospect disgusts him less than the idea of being fucked by the male werewolves again, but at least it would not feel like getting split in two.

The current task doesn't hurt either, but he's not exactly enjoying it. Her exposed sex looks more grotesque than he had imagined it would be, like an open wound or some odd sea creature. She tastes like the sea too, but it's tangier and almost metallic. It just tastes _wrong_ , it makes him want to throw up almost as much as when Greyback's member was forced in his mouth. Instead, he remembers her threat and tries his best not to think about what he's doing, not to think that the creature that's forcing him to pleasure her is a vicious beast.

He already was too scared to fight back after the previous torture, but now he's utterly terrified of her. Possibly even more so than by her much bulkier and fearsome-looking companion. If the other woman is the brawns then this one is surely the brains.

His arms wrap around her hips to keep balance as the she-wolf presses her crotch against his face. She keeps on grunting whenever his tongue brushes something at the tip of her folds, finding a small protrusion that looks almost like a pea. Worried that it might be a bad sign, Draco tries to avoid that as much as possible as his tongue pushes through her folds lapping at the perpetually-leaking entrance.

Eventually, after what seems like an eternity, Longfang pushes him away with a grimace.

“You give awful head”, she complains, before spitting in his face. “Not only are you pathetically weak, you're also fucking useless except for your hole”. She forces his face against the ground again, pressing her boot on his head. “You really are nothing but a hole to fuck! Maybe that should be your new name”.

The other werewolves laugh and Greyback gives an admired whistle.

“Nice one, Longfang. It really is like he was born to be a Fuckhole.”

From then on, that will be the only name he will be called by as long as he lives to hear it. But of course he cannot know that yet.

As both Longfang and Bonecrusher seem to finally have grown bored with him, the two women get up and leave him there as he is, all tied up and ready for the next wolf.

This turns out to be one of the ones from before, who simply whips out his dick and grabs his hips to pull them up and backwards, aligning his body so that he can slip inside him with one quick motion.

Draco yelps out loudly, his hole clenching against the intrusion as if it can hope to stop its advance, but all this does is to draw a pleased groan out of the wolfman’s throat.

“Ooh, it’s been a long since I’ve fucked a nice tight bitch like this!”, the man says, tightening his grasp as if he fears his tied up victim might somehow escape before starting to move his hips with a steadfast pace, using Draco’s body as if it was nothing more than a vessel to relieve his lust.

The blond boy cries even louder than before, because the salt of the sweat dripping from both of their skin makes his injuries burn as if his skin had been rubbed raw, and the older man’s sac keeps slapping against his already sore testicles from the sheer speed of his thrusts, so everytime the other’s body presses against his he tightens up even more from the pain.

“Oooh fuck! Oh fuck that’s good, oh that’s a good little fuckhole… come on bitch scream for me!”, the man groans, leaning down to bite on his shoulder till his teeth sink in that white skin and blood trickles out of it.

And Draco _does_ scream, because that monster bit him and it hurts but what’s even more horrifying is the thought of the werewolf curse the man carries with him and Draco knows he’s not transformed but _what if that doesn’t matter_? What if his mouth is seeping in diseased saliva at all times, and now that filth is spreading through Draco’s body like an unwashable stain?

“No! No! STOP! DON’T BITE ME!”, he yells, and he can’t even try to get away because he’s tied up but his panic makes his whole body tense up and his insides squeeze around the man’s cock even more, making him come with a howl suffocated by the flesh that’s still filling his mouth.

“Ohh fuck that was good...”, the man says once he finally lets go of his shoulder, lapping at the blood flowing out from his open wound. “You taste so good bitch, it makes me want to just eat you up like a wolf”. He laughs as he hears him whimper, throwing back his head and letting out a long howl, soon echoed by all the other werewolves around him.

Draco can only cover his ears with his hands, squeezing his eyes shut and keeping his head down as if to try and pretend he can’t hear it, can’t see the stares of the vile creatures that are surrounding him from every direction, trapping him in that neverending nightmare.

“Stop hogging the bitch, Blackfur”, someone else protests, and when Draco dares to look up he can see that it’s one of the other two from before and that both of them are now standing right in front of him.

“Wait for your fucking turn, Bite”, Blackfur replies, and the two growl at each other for a while. Then the man finally withdraws from him and pulls out, letting the other two come over.

The duo, Draco soon realises, is a pair of identical twins. Both of them lanky, bronze-skinned and sporting the same exact devious grin under the same nose and what even seems to be the same set of freckles. The only visible difference is the pale scar under the throat of the one that approaches him first, standing up in front of him and grasping on his hair.

“That’s my brother, Bark”, Bite says, walking around Draco to position himself behind him, unfastening his trousers almost at the same time as the other. “You better watch your teeth, mate. You don’t wanna know what he did to the last slut that didn’t”.

Bark doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t need to. Draco already knows what’s expected of him and already feels his bile rising as the man’s cock pops out from his underwear, before the grasp on his hair is tightened and his head is pulled forward until the tip of the other’s length is pressed against his pursed lips.

_I can’t, I can’t!,_ he thinks, fearing that he might vomit as soon as that disgusting thing touches his tongue. The smell alone is enough to make him feel sick, he can still taste Longfang’s sex in his mouth and Bark’s cock smells similar except worse, and the memory of Greyback forcing himself in his mouth and choking him until he passed out is still fresh in his mind.

In the meanwhile Bite pushes himself inside him without warning, and Draco almost opens his mouth to scream but manages to hold back at the last second, much to Bark’s displeasure.

He doesn’t yell at him or say anything at all, instead he only signals his annoyance by clicking his tongue and sucking air through his teeth, but that’s enough to catch Bite’s attention.

“Are you fucking daft? You trying to piss him off or something?”, he snaps, but there is still a certain amusement in his voice. “If you’ve got a death wish then wait at least till I’ve fucked you properly. I’m not into corpses”.

Draco looks up again, silently pleading him with his eyes, but Bark narrows his own into brown slits and clicks his tongue again, tightening his grip on Draco’s blond hair to the point of ripping some of it from its roots.

A sob escapes the boy’s lips as he parts them, allowing the first inches of the man’s length to slip past them.

It doesn’t taste as bad as he’s feared it would, but the texture is still alien and disgusting and the concept itself is unnatural and sick. A wizard’s penis is a tool of conception or something you use to piss, and Draco’s not even sure if any respectable witch would be caught dead sucking on one – he’s always gotten the impression that’s something you’re not quite supposed to do even in marriage but it’s not like he’s ever asked his parents about that sort of thing of course – but he knows for sure that only the worst of perverts would think of doing that with another wizard. That’s the sort of thing he could see a Weasley do, and there’s been rumours about Dumbledore, but no decent Pureblood wizard would willingly suck on another man’s cock.

Yet there he is, doing exactly that and with a filthy _werewolf_ , while another one of the vile creatures is forcing him into yet another twisted, depraved act that he’s sure is not to be done even between witch and wizard, and he thinks he might die from the shame if his family ever were to find out.

Bark seems content enough at first, thrusting his hips to rub his cock against the inside of Draco’s mouth while Draco holds back from biting him and keeps his teeth out of the way to follow the other twin’s warning, whimpering against his flesh everytime Bite pushes in or pulls out from the other side.

However, after a while the man starts to click his tongue again, glaring down at him and making some kind of gesture with his free hand that Draco has no idea of what could possibly indicate.

“He’s saying you’re doing a piss-poor job”, Bite informs him, while Bark spreads his arms and makes a face as if to say _‘see?’_ before making some other gesture.“ ‘Switch it up’? Bro, come on! I was just starting to… oi now that’s just rude! You take that back!”. Bite stops moving his hips and starts to growl, while Bark bares his teeth and waves his hands furiously, cock still shoved halfway into Draco’s mouth.

“Ughh, fine!”, Bite concedes in the end, sounding none-too-happy about whatever seems to have been going on between the two. He pulls out so roughly that for a moment Draco fears he might have pulled out his insides along with his dick, waiting for Bark to follow suit before exchanging places.

As soon as Draco realises what’s going on he stares up at the man’s face in horror, shaking his head and turning it aside as soon as Bite tries to get his cock anywhere near him.

“No!”, he protests, screaming when Bark penetrates him and thrashing his head around to prevent the other from making him suck on the cock that’s _just been in his ass._

“You fucking-”, the man’s sentence fades into a low warning growl, his hands clasping on the sides of Draco’s face to keep it still as he moves in closer, rubbing himself against his cheek as the boy grimaces in disgust. He can _feel_ the filth on his skin, it’s wet and slimy and covered in a mixture of blood and come, and he refuses to open his mouth to let _that_ in.

“Oi bitch, you’re really pissing up the wrong tree”, Bite insists, and when that doesn’t seem to convince the blond he growls again but doesn’t say anything more. Instead he forces him to look up with one hand while pushing down on his shoulders with the other.

Draco doesn’t fight this, unsure of whether he should but still not trusting the other. He doesn’t understand what Bite is planning even as the man’s dick is right to his eye-level, as if the man is trying to show off.

Then the man tightens his hold to make sure he cannot move, piercing his skin with his sharp claw-like fingernails, and tries to shove his dick straight into his right eye.

Draco screams in terror, clamping his eyes shut and trying to move away but Bite’s hands are too strong, so the man keeps him pinned in place and keeps pressing his cock against his eyelid.

“No no no oh Merlin NO! STOP IT! NOOO!”.

Draco panics completely as he feels the pressure gradually increase, trying to claw at the man’s hands with increasing disperation.

“Well I gave you a fair chance didn’t I? Hardly my fault you decided to be such a cocktease”, Bite tells him, cackling as Draco’s screams grow louder and louder. “If you’re not going to play along then too bad cause I’m gonna fuck your pretty face one way or the other!”.

As if to demonstrate that he starts to move his hips as if he really intends to fuck his eyesock open, and at that point Draco really starts bawling with a lithany of “No”, “Merlin”, “Please” and “I’ll do it!” while his hand moves to stroke the man’s cock.

“So you’re going to suck my cock?”, Bite asks, skeptical, but his hips stop moving.

“Yes, yes, oh Merlin yes please, _PLEASE!_ I’ll do what you want!”, Draco cries, his face a mess of tears, spit and snot, bright red and scrunched up in an almost grotesque expression of repentment. “I’ll s-suck…” - he hiccups - “I-I’ll suck your c-cock… p-please!”

Bite can’t hold back from laughing at his pathetic display, and after a few good seconds he lets go of Draco and lets him withdraw his face. He can’t help but grin even after he stops laughing when he sees the boy repeteadly blink his eye as if he’s scared it might have already been popped open like a grape.

“C’mon slut, you better make it worth it, or else…”.

The man doesn’t finish his threat but he winks at him, and that’s enough to make him shudder. Before his disgust can have the better of him and prevent him from forcing himself to comply, Draco suddenly leans forward and takes the man’s length in his mouth so fast that the tip hits the back of his throat and nearly makes him choke.

“Easy there, don’t throw up on me”. Bite’s voice is still way too full of mirth as he pulls back, there’s no doubt for anyone witnessing the scene that he’s enjoying the moment far more that he wants to let on. “Take it in nice and slow, there’s no hurry… there you go, nice and slow… now suck on it… oh yeah! Just like this… slurp it up, bitch, use that tongue for more than just whining… attaboy! See I knew you’d make a good cocksucker, your face looks much prettier with my cock stuffed in it… oh, are you crying? What’s the matter, isn’t it tasty?”

Draco doesn’t dare to reply of course, also because his mouth is otherwise occupied at the moment. He tries to fight back his repulsion enough to follow the man’s instructions, but if the taste and the feeling weren’t bad enough being praised like that makes it even worse. He really feels as if he’s a common whore, the kind that one can find in the seediest corners of Knockturne Alley for a measle price – at least according to what he’s heard. He’s never dared to venture too far in the area without his father, and never where he knew he’d find distasteful things.

“Oh you’re a fast learner, ain’t you? That’s good… I’ll teach you all sorts of things. My brother’s not so patient with that… well can’t really blame him. He’s always been sort of cranky since he lost his voice”.

Bite gestures to his own throat, exactly where Bark’s scar was, and behind Draco the other twin makes a short huffing sound. His presence would almost have gone forgotten for the blond if it wasn’t for the fact that his ass is still being rammed hard, making him whimper against the other brother’s length.

“Ouch! Mind your fucking teeth! That’s the fucking basics!”, Bite growls once Draco accidentally scrapes his cock when Bark decides to go for a particularly harsh rhythm. “Don’t stop sucking- there! There you have it… oh that’s good, keep it like that! A little more tongue… don’t try to choke yourself on it yet, I’ll teach you deepthroating once you’ve got the basics down… you’re gonna have plenty of time to practice, don’t you worry your pretty little head off… you’ll spend the rest of your pathetic life on your knees sucking werewolf cocks and getting your arse fucked open, till you’re gonna know how to handle cocks like a pro! Gonna make you into a proper fuckhole so that you can live up to your name!”.

Bite starts to thrust himself into his mouth, his breath hitching as he gets closer to his climax, his hands clasped at each side of Draco’s face as if he worries he might pull back at the last second.

“Oh you’re gonna get it, boy! Suck me off good… oh I’m gonna fill your pretty Pureblood mouth with my spunk, and you’re going to swallow every little drop like it’s delicious, or else I’ll rip out your eye and make you eat it!”, he groans, his words already filling the younger male with panic. He would be struggling but the threat freezes him in place, especially when the man’s clawed thumb is pressed right to the side of his left eye.

As if that wasn’t bad enough, Bite keeps on trying to get him to participate in his own torment, pulling halfway out at times and pressing the tip of his claw at the edge of his eye until he complies with his demands.

“Come on bitch, harder! Let me feel your tongue… oh yeah, right on the tip… ohh it’s coming, bitch, open wide for me… come on, open that mouth...”

This time his pushes get rougher and deeper, almost shoving himself all the way down his throat and making it spasm, forcing him to fight his own gag reflex. This however rather than discouraging the man only seems to fire him up even more.

“Oohh, bitch! Ooh yeah, oh baby take it! Oohh fuck, fuck that’s good!”, he groans, his frenzied thrusts almost in sync with his brother’s. It’s exactly at the same time that they both tighten their grasp on him, fingernails digging into his sides and into his scalp, just as they shove themselves balls-deep inside him with a low growl-like moan, coming inside with a few more harsh thrusts.

Whereas Bark doesn’t move an inch until he’s unloaded all of his come inside the blond’s body, Bite instead makes sure to pull back just enough to fill his mouth with it and force him to taste it and have to swallow it down of his own will.

“Oh look at you… isn’t it good?”, he starts cooing, one hand running down to collect the small trail that spills out from one corner of Draco’s mouth and push it back in. “Come on boy, gulp down!”.

Draco clenches his eyes shut and his whole body shudders, recoiling in horror at the taste and the sheer knowledge of what he is desperately trying to will himself to swallow. He tries to imagine that it’s anything else, but as soon as he tries to gulp his body instinctively rejects the foul substance and he almost throws up, before Bite's hand presses against his mouth to prevent it.

“Oh no you fucking don't!”, the man growls, keeping his jaw shut with his other hand. With the only other exit now closed, the thick liquid spills out of his nose and Draco finds himself struggling to breathe, until he finally manages to force himself to swallow it all back and keep it there, his whole body shuddering as he fights against the waves of nausea that follow.

As if that wasn't enough, the man is glancing at him looking like he's expecting something, and when he doesn't get it he backhands Draco so hard that he feels dizzy for a moment.

“I’ve let you suck my cock like you begged me, and you’re not even thanking me?”.

Draco looks up at him, hatred filling his eyes but he still doesn't dare to talk back.

“T-thank you”, he hisses, fear and anger battling inside him as the beast laughs at him, but he knows he's too weak to fight back against them without his wand, and if he tried he would only get hurt.

Not to mention, if he pisses them off enough to kill him... he shivers as he remembers their threat of taking it out on his mother.

He has to be strong and bear it, find a way to survive and then, at the first occasion, escape them and get to his family before they do.

Surely his father will look for him once the war is over. Even with the Dark Lord's defeat, he will find a way to clear up the Malfoy's name and save his heir.

Although the thought of being found in such a humiliating state by his father makes Draco almost want to crawl into a hole and die, at least he knows that those beasts will get what's coming to them.

He does not have time to dwell too much on this, however, as two more werewolves soon take the place of the two brothers.

One of them is even paler than him, with snow white hair and violet-coloured eyes. While at first he seems smaller and leaner than the other ones in the pack, once he thrusts himself inside him Draco almost howls as he finds out that his small size is more than compensated by his massive cock.

“Careful, Moonlight, we don't wanna break him just yet”, the other one says with a laugh. This one is much taller, with brown-coloured skin and a mane of greying dark brown locks.

Even as his expression turns more threatening once he looks down at Draco, the right side of his mouth remains curved up in a permanent sneer, lenghtened by a scar that reaches almost up to his ear. Not that it makes him look any friendlier, in fact Draco finds that if anything it gives the man an even more sinister apperance.

“Well, what are you looking at?”, the man barks at him, grasping on his hair and forcing him to redirect his gaze down towards his length, which while nowhere as big as the one that feels like it's currently splitting him open still looks rather frightening.

“You better do your best to keep me smiling, bitch, or your pretty face might just get a few scars on it too", the man threatens. “Though maybe it would help you suck us off better if we made that pretty little mouth a bit wider!”.

He does not wait before shoving himself on his face, rubbing his hard-on against Draco's soft tear-stricken cheeks and smothering his still-leaking nose with his balls, making him wince as the musky, sweaty smell invades his nostrils.

"There, get a good whiff, bitch! Bet your mouth is watering already just from the smell!", he taunts him, growing even harder.

Draco barely manages to breathe before his mouth is forced to welcome the man's cock, and he struggles to take it all in as the man thrusts himself in his throat, his cock as thick as Greyback's if not even thicker, and maybe slightly shorter in lenght, but he barely notices the difference as it makes him gag all the same.

"Ooh fuck! That got him even tighter!", Moonlight growls, and his movements get even more frantic.

It takes the tall man almost enough for Draco to pass out to cum, pulling out with a wet sound and a soft gasp from the boy. His mouth stays wide open as his jaw feels like it's stuck in place, with drool leaking copiously from his reddened lips, a long strand connecting the tip of the man's glistening cock to them and breaking off just before his semen squirts out.

The man grins, his grip on the blond's hair still tight as he forces him to look up. Draco does not need to see himself to know that his face is a mess, sweat and cum and tears and mucus and drool all mixing together and dripping slowly along his neck and on the ground underneath.

"That's a good look for you, bitch. I'd be so fucking hard but I just came, so you're gonna have to wait".

"Let the others have their turn, Smiler", Greyback remarks, reminding both him and Draco of his presence.

"Of course, of course!", Smiler hurries to reply, moving away as quickly as possible as if the other man had just threatened him.

Without his grasp keeping his head up, Draco collapses with his face on the dirt, barely managing to use his arms to soften the fall before the man behind him grasps on them and pins his wrists against his own hips.

That brute is still fucking his ass away with reckless abandon, and that's probably the only reason why Draco is still conscious, as it's not painful enough to make him faint from the shock but the intensity of it forces him to be aware of each violent thrust.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity even that torture stops, and once the man pulls out Draco can feel his ass burning as if the other had stuck a piece of glowing iron inside him rather than his dick. something warm is dripping down his trembling legs and he is not sure if it's blood or semen, but he could swear that his ass has been torn open and it feels as if it's not quite closing up again.

As soon as Moonlight lets go of his arms and hips, his full body collapses and he feels as if he is about to faint, exhausted by the fear and violence that he experienced since he's been thrown into that nightmare.

However, as soon as his eyes close and his consciousness starts to drift away, the pain explodes all thorough his body as one of his tormentors strikes him with a Cruciatus Spell, dragging it back there by force.

"And just who do you think gave you permission to rest?", Greyback yells at him once the spell is lifted, striding towards him and kicking him hard in the stomach. "You're not going to sleep until you've fucking earned it, bitch! And you've still got two more to go".

The beast drags him back on his feet by pulling on his hair, and even though his legs feel like they will give up at any second Draco forces himself to stand and follow along as he's thrown towards the black-haired man that he's seen before, who is caught so off-guard that he nearly lets him fall on the ground before catching him.

"Stargazer! Now here's someone sleeping with his eyes open", Greyback remarks, and his laughter is immediately echoed by that of the others in the pack, while the black-haired man's face is tinged red. "Or were you so distracted by Strongjaw's boobs that you didn't even hear me?".

As Greyback says that, Draco suddenly notices the woman not too far from there, who has taken off her robes and is currently pleasuring herself as if she wasn't surrounded by a bunch of perverted beasts leering at her.

Glancing at her, Stargazer uncerimoniously drops Draco at her feet, his face still red from the other man's retort.

"Do you want to go first?", he asks, and she laughs again.

"Ever the gentleman!", she says with a small wink, getting up and walking towards Draco only to push him down as soon as he tries to stand, pushing her boot against his bruised abdomen. "Such a lovely offer, but I think I will pass". She raises her foot but it descends again right away, and this time Draco screams as she purposefully steps on his balls with her heel. "I mean, what am I supposed to do with _this_ thing? And he's not even good at eating pussy, what an useless excuse for a man!". She grinds her foot against his already-abused cock and balls until he is left weeping and whimpering like a kicked puppy, then she mercifully relents and goes back to sit down and enjoy the show as she was doing before.

Stargazer shrugs and pulls Draco closer, forcing him to turn around and raise his hips before rubbing his length between his buttocks, making him tremble in fear at the thought of the pain that expects him.

"Please don't", he whimpers, so softly that he's not even sure the man can hear him. Either way, his plea falls on deaf ears as the man easily slips inside his already sore entrance, and he starts sobbing as soon as the thrusting begins again, wishing he could just faint already and be spared any more of that horror.

The fact that he can hear Strongjaw's moans add to the grunting and moaning of the man above him lets him know that she's gone back to touching herself even before he turns his face to glance at her.

The shameless sight and the knowledge that she's finding his torture arousing do nothing but fill Draco with disgust towards her, and even if she's not actively taking part in his torment he still feels violated by her all the same.

"Aw yeah, give it to him babe, show him how a real man fucks a bitch!", she cries out after a while as her movements speed up and her breathing quickens, as if to add insult to injury. "Damn, if I had a cock I would ride that ass until it falls apart!".

Stargazer seems fired up by her comments, picking up his pace and shoving Draco's face against the ground as he pounds him hard, and once he reaches his orgasm he pulls out to spray it all over his back after she suggests it.

"Ooh yeah, just like that!", she groans, and soon enough she also comes with an obscenely loud moaning. Not content with that, however, she takes the occasion to get closer and smear the fluids on her hand on Draco's hair, before grasping on his shoulders to keep him down as she wipes her crotch on it too as if it were a towel.

"Maybe he's not so useless after all", she jokes, and Draco feels his humiliation and anger rise, but he doesn't even have the force to try and crawl away from her.

"Well then, Fuckhole, it seems like you got to know everyone here a little more", Greyback says as he approachs him, grasping on his arm to flop him around and looking down at him with a malicious grin, showing off his sharp and slightly yellowed teeth. "I guess that now you have earned your nap".

As much as he hates the man - and calling him that feels like a stretch to the young wizard - standing in front of him, Draco can't help but cry in relief from Greyback's words, wishing for nothing more but to be unconscious and thus unable to feel anything, not the pain nor the fear nor the burning hatred and shame that make him want to peel off his own skin as if a thousand insects were crawling underneath it.

"Well... after everyone has had enough for today, that's it", the werewolf then adds, his cruel grin widening as he sees the horror fill the wizard's grey eyes. "Have fun guys... this time he's all yours".

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I got to specify how many wolves are in the pack which is a thing I didn't end up doing in TWC cause I didn't want to “info-dump” and couldn't work out a good way to include it. Do keep in mind that this number changes from time to time!It's not a quiet life, especially after the war, so over the years some of them end up dying quite violently (fights with other packs, the occasional encounter with Aurors or vigilantes especially when it's a single werewolf VS a group of wizards, hunting accidents, illness, etc). 
> 
> More rarely, some of them end up leaving to start their own pack (usually if they intend to start a family). Occasionally there's new entries, but Fenrir is quite selective and if he considers someone to be too weak or soft-hearted he'll just kill them. There's no “getting kicked out of the pack” either if a long-time member is no longer welcome. 
> 
> As evil-aligned werewolves aren't particularly more or less sexist than any other category of wizards, female werewolves have a bit of a harder time to get into Fenrir's pack because they tend to be smaller in frame and are thus seen as weaker and less capable of violence, which is the main thing that feral werewolves value. 
> 
> This is all mainly specific to Fenrir's pack as in other packs there's more space for less savage and less strong wolves (someone has to raise the kids, for starters) and more camaraderie. There are also some packs that aren't aligned with Fenrir's cause but they are outcasts; generally werewolves that don't want to join in the Werewolf Army just mingle with normal wizards and don't form packs, similarly to Remus.
> 
> Some info dump on a couple of the characters:
> 
> Bonecrusher is the strongest and biggest of the ladies, bigger than several of the males, hence the name. She's a bit more akin to Fenrir in the sense that she's more into the physical side of thing than the psychological compared to Longfang and Strongjaw. She's one of the wolves that nearly-killed Draco by manhandling him too much after his transformations. 
> 
> Stargazer has a bit of an unusual name, as it's not related to his strength or looks but to the fact that he's a bit into his own head and easily distracted, and doesn't speak all that much either. He mostly keeps to himself. Similarly to Bloodhound he's not one of the most violent ones but he's higher up in that “rank” than him.   
> Speaking of Bloodhound, his name comes from his red hair (and fur as a wolf) but also from his appearance (he's heavy-set and has kind of a droopy face).
> 
> Longfang's and Strongjaw's names are pretty self-explanatory, in particular Longfang has a very wolfish mouth even as a human and a nasty bite. 
> 
> I did not entirely come up with the name thing on my own, by the way! It was inspired by a story I read ages ago (a Fenrir/Harry longfic on AFF called Sweet Puppy, by Fenrirsboy. I found it again after already having written TWC and after re-reading it I realized I had accidentally used the same name for a character. Ops!).

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions, requests or suggestions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I usually reply to all comments (sooner or later)! If you do not wish to have your comment replied to for any reason, please add “hush” somewhere before or after your comment and I will silently appreciate it instead ^^
> 
> \---
> 
> PS: in these end notes, I will be adding some commentary about characters, headcanons and other elements of both this and the initial story, because I actually put quite some thought into those things. **They will always be here at the end so that you can easily skip it and jump straight to the next “chapter” (aka Moar Porn) if you're not interested.**
> 
> So, this was meant to be a single chapter but it kind of got out of hand (I was at 11k words and not even halfway done...) so I decided I'll split it in parts. Not sure how many yet, but this whole “arc” is going to be centered on first times (hence the title)
> 
> I decided to start from the very beginning, since in contrast TWC was mainly set in a period of time in which Draco had already been broken. Because of it, back then I didn't get to write about his first time with Fenrir and the rest of the pack, which is a shame. Moreover, it ended up affecting how often Fenrir actively showed up in the story.
> 
> In fact one thing I noticed when I was done writing the initial story was that I originally intended to have more focus on the Fenrir/Draco dynamic with the other werewolves being in the background. In fact they didn't even have names at first. However, as the story went on, Fenrir ended up being the one with less scenes. That was very much not planned. In particular I ended up focusing a lot on Bloodhound and Strongjaw. 
> 
> I think in part this was a case of #YourKinkIsShowing as I love stories that include psychological torment (hence why 90% of my work is Angst) and that's also true in smut. But that's not entirely the reason.
> 
> My headcanon is that Fenrir is a sadist but mainly in the physical sense. He does like to torment people mentally too but he's not that subtle. He probably had the most fun with Draco in the first months when he was more responsive to pain and also a bit more in shape so he could totally wreck him without worrying he'd die from it. Since I set most of TWC years after Draco's capture, by that point Fenrir lost a lot of interest and mainly keeps him around for the sake of convenience.
> 
> In contrast, Bloodhound is the least physically violent wolf in the pack (which, as this is Fenrir's pack we're talking about, is a bit like saying that being bitten by a rattlesnake is not as lethal as being bitten by a blue-ringed-octopus) but on the other hand he is one of the most manipulative and psychologically vicious ones, second only to Strongjaw and Longfang.
> 
> So these are both reasons why Fenrir ended up having less space in the story and Bloodhound and Strongjaw stood out more.
> 
> This time to make up for it I decided to start by focusing more on the earlier times so that I could show more of the physical brutality. Hence, Fenrir will get more “screentime”, as well as some other characters like Bonecrusher (she is a total sadist, almost only gets off from harming others. She does have a long-term relationship with Longfang who is also quite sadistic. I might make a spin off chapter or oneshot centered on them at some point, if there's any interest for it)


End file.
